


The Mouth Of Hell Has Two Forks

by krueger84



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krueger84/pseuds/krueger84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scoobies are visited by a different kind of vampire and are asked to help an ancient race of vampires in Forks from an impending doom. AU Twilight Evil Forks . M Rated. Lemons to come. AU Bella</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

Timeline: Twilight time/Season 3 for Buffy

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Extremely not for kids, first paragraph alone. I very much doubt it will get nicer. Please take the time to read the following stories before reading this, to get acquainted with the AU's:

A Taste Of Hell - Twilight AU

Black Magic Woman - Buffyverse AU

Narrators POV

The cold night air bit hard against her skin. Her goosebumps spread like fire across her body. Under her skin, she could feel more fire, as venom spread around her heart before being vacuumed out of her body, over and over. Five of them watched while her body experienced new levels of pleasure and pain. None cared that she was close to cumming. They couldn't tell the difference between the two screams now. One kept lookout to make sure the wolves didn't catch them. Fortunately, the wolves were sleeping for the first time in weeks. They wouldn't be caught tonight.

"She's convulsing, should we stop", Bart asked, taking a break from his part. "You know the wolves could be on their way."

"Shut up about the wolves and fuck me already, I was almost there." Bella grunted. "Are you vampires or pussies?"

Todd looked up from her wrist, which was less a bloody mess than a trainwreck at this point.

"You heard her, let's finish her off" Todd snarled, and went in for the final bite.

"I d-d-don't think so mister, this was not the deal, and you know what happens when deals get broken." Bella was bluffing at this point, but she'd developed a knack for it, and the vamps knew better than to cross Bella.

"You heard her, let's bail, before she sics her dogs and vamp clan onto us," said a third, who had her legs wrapped around his neck. "I'm done here, anyway."

Bart threw a 50 dollar note and a gram of weed at her before he disappeared into the night. The rest were gone before she got up.

Just then she heard a familiar sound and got up quickly to get her shit together before Charlie's cruiser took the corner and stopped in front of her.

Bella threw her nights earnings through the passengers' side window and opened the door.

"Humph, nice tip, they told me they had coke," muttered Charlie. "I could use some of that, a day like today."

"Whatever gets you off, Dad; I had a great night, before my last group gave me attitude, that is. They sure knew what they were doing though, kinda hard to believe that they're newborns."

"They weren't Bel, I know you just enjoy an element of risk."

Bella scowled and grabbed the rearview mirror to fix up her face and hair.

"They were pretty rough, and I'm beat, we goin' home?"

"Sure are, just wanna stop by the diner.."

"Noooo Dad, that woman there hates me and some of your goons might be there, they always look at me funny, like I'm…"

"A piece of meat? You know I hired them cause of their ability to point out the obvious, right? Hah, I just messin with ya Bel. Let's go home."

That was Charlie's problem, he liked to make his and Bella's life seem as normal as possible by living in constant denial and insincere apologies. Bella needed a new life, but she was enjoying this one too much, and had no time in her life for shame. She did have time for secrets though, and everyday she'd go to school, her friends completely oblivious to the Bella they'd never see.

Charlie was one of the best, if not the most corrupt, cops in the state, and spent his days fishing for clients and bait. He was cleaner and, honestly, a better officer when Renee was still alive, but when she died 5 years earlier from a tumour, he seemed a changed man. He was given a long-term sabbatical from his job and had to see a counselor as he was deeply depressed and finding it harder and harder to keep control of his daughter.

He hit the bottle really hard, but he hated the lack of awareness and posture that this path had given him, so he moved on to harder drugs. When he'd convinced the local station that he was ready for duty, he hit the mother load, and was soon skimming evidence about three times a week.

He kept this hidden from Bella until she was about thirteen, when she snuck into his room one day and found a line on his dresser.

She had seen on TV how to use this, and feeling like shit as usual at this point, she concluded that she literally had nothing to lose, and got loaded for the first time that night.

Unfortunately, it wasn't cut very cleanly and she was soon very very sick. When Charlie got back from his shift, he followed the trail of blood and vomit to the bathroom, where he found Bella curled up against the bathtub sobbing loudly, stopping only to release in the toilet again.

That night, as he rocked his sick daughter and held her hair at the appropriate moments, Charlie gained a tiny amount of perspective, for the first time in a long time, and promised to change his ways, so he couldn't hurt his poor little Bella again.

However, she made no such promise…

Soooo there it is, thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crossover begins, OC character Tagre is introduced

Please take the time to read the following stories before reading this, to get acquainted with the AU's:

A Taste Of Hell - Twilight AU

Black Magic Woman - Buffyverse AU

Chapter 2 –

Kendra screamed for help as she realized her grip on the ledge was almost gone. In one swift graceful movement, Buffy grabbed her arm with one hand and elevated her to the roof whilst spinning to deliver an axe to one of the creatures slimy tentacles.

It let out a high-pitched painful cry, and Buffy smirked to herself. Damn straight, this thing ain't as tough as it looks….or smells.

She directed her gaze to the creatures head, to see Faith gouging out one of its eyes with a hunting knife.

"Let me guess, you thought you hurt it, right B?"

Faith pulled out her blade, and thought twice about licking it.

" I figured you just turned it down, must hurt to be below your standards, Faith. It even walks, it must've thought it was in," Buffy retorted.

Faith turned from the monster. "You wanna talk about standards? At least my previous encounters with the opposite, well mostly opposite, sex have been with the living. Who could seriously want that from a cold, dead soulless beast?"

"Are you guys going to fight all night, or can you help me with this?" Kendra screamed, as she was lifted foot first from the rooftop of Sunnydale's City Hall.

"Fine" they grunted in unison.

Buffy shook her head, dazed by their shared reaction. "Faith, go for one of its other eyes, I'll go inside and look for a heart? And where the fuck is Willow?"

Right here, Buffy. Sorry about the delay, apocalypses bring out the animal in Oz.

"Too much information, Red, have you got the scythe?"

You don't need to talk Buffy, I can hear your thoughts in this state.

"I know this, but I prefer looking crazy over lazy." She shouted as she dove through a narrow hole away from the beast.

She seemed to misjudge where it would take her, as she fell almost three floors before landing on something surprisingly soft, and quite warm as well.

Before she had the chance to look down, she was flung through the ceilings, making identical holes to the ones she had careened through moments earlier, before landing roughly on the rooftop again.

"You're shittin me right, B? How big is this thing?" Faith yelled, nimbly jumping away from the creatures swift attacks.

"Part of it is taking up an entire floor, not sure how big a part, is it still growing?"

Noone answered her, where was Giles? He decided to maintain a loose perimeter and warn people of strange sights, noises etc.

Luckily people knew better than to go out at night in Sunnydale, and as such, Giles switched jobs to monitoring the growth of the beast, which was exponential at this point.

Buffy ran to the edge of the building to scout where he was. From what she could see, a small crowd of men were circling him menacingly. Before she had a chance to take the ledge, Kendra saw what was happening and straddled it herself.

"Buffy, Ah'll take care of da leeches, you jump back into dat hole and disembowel dis fucker."

"Sounds good, where's Faith?" Buffy mused allowed as she turned back towards the beast, which now towered over her.

"I thought she was swallowed by dis ting, but it seems she went in voluntarily, perhaps to take it out from de inside," Kendra suggested.

"What?!" Buffy shouted. "I can't kill this thing while she's inside it, we didn't have time to research what happens when it's destroyed, she could very well go with it!"

"Buffy! It's what she'd want, her life has no happiness now, only duty." Kendra commented sadly. "I have to go, take dis ting down NOW!"

Buffy didn't waste another second, she flipped and cartwheeled her way back through the holes that were left on the rooftop, gracefully evading more and more tentacles on the way. Kendra used one of the detached ones that was still stuck to the side of the building to slide down to the street and help Giles. Luckily, Xander was making his way to him as well alongside Angel, neither looked all that confident.

The reason why was obvious at a second glance.

"I bloody love these apocalypse things, if nothing else, they remind you it's a small world." Spike said, his cheeky smile complimenting his overtly slow swagger towards the slowly growing group of white hats.

"Can we eat them Spike? Will they scream? I've dreamed so long to torture the slayer like this?" Drusilla pleaded towards the sky.

"It's been long for me too, Pet. And with nasty Slimer over there doin his bit, I might finally taste me a Scooby Snack." To emphasize this, he licked his lips playfully and worked his way towards Xander.

"You two, keep the big one there busy," Drusilla ordered, "I want to read the Librarian."

Angel was cocky in taking down the first one, his wristblade making fast work of it. He was far from confident though, having recently come back from the hell dimension that tortured and tormented his mind for what seemed an infinity to him. The second vamp could sense his lack of force and commitment to the job, and without Buffy there to reassure him, he soon faltered. Before long, the second grunt had broken a nearby park bench and was forcing Angel dangerously close to a sharp broken leg of the bench.

Spike however, wanted to play with his food today, and was flinging Xander from side to side of the deserted street as if he weighed nothing more than a paper bag. Xander feebly attempted an uppercut at what he thought was the right moment, only to have his hand caught by Spike and, taking no more chances with the slayers busy, felt Spikes hot breath warm his wrist, followed by a searing pain that jolted him into a seizure. Spike leapt up surprised. "Holy shit, I broke him, Dru. Hey, seriously, have you ever done this before babe? I think I've created a precedent."

Dru was distracted, mostly by Spike's excitement. His plans never worked, and for once it seemed they had an undeniable upper hand. As Dru turned to Spike and assessed his work, Giles drew a syringe from his coat and threw his weight into Drusilla jamming the syringe into her throat on their way to the ground.

Dru started convulsing on the ground too, when Spike turned to hear what the commotion was about, Giles shot him a arrogant look, as if to say, Eye for an eye mate.

"What the bleeding fuck have you done, you old nancy?"

"Basically I filled an old syringe with holy water, and jammed it in the crazy wench's neck" Giles calmly replied.

"Well that was a pretty major mistake mate, as I could very easily end your boys suffering here, or I could waste time fighting you and you could watch him die slowly. Now now, what should I do? You know what, this is plain annoying, look at him, I didn't even bring a tub and my laundry. I'll just end it now." Spike growled, grinning in his true face towards the end of his speech.

"Da hell you will William," said Kendra from behind him, before wrapping part of the tentacle she had just used to leave the other battle around his neck, and squeezing mercilessly.

Spike, although surprised, was still able to choke out a protest.

"Its no use, Darl, I don't do that breathing thing that makes you lot so bloody useless, and its gonna take you a fair while to crush my throat, my neck and my spine, which is what you'll need to do to take me out of action."

"Damn, and all I wanted was for you to shut up." She threw him and the tentacle aside and rushed over to Angel. Kendra drew a broadsword from her inventory and took off the near triumphant cronies head. It fell neatly and rolled slowly toward Giles who was examining Drusilla's shuddering form. This truly must have been the worse way for a vamp to go, the closest to living death that a bloodsucker could get.

Meanwhile, Buffy had examined the hole she leapt through earlier and had noticed something interesting on the smooth warm skin that had ejected her earlier. A rough growth was located just towards one of the windows, Buffy banked on the fact that it was some sort of agent that triggered its exponential growth patterns and was vulnerable to sharp pointy things. She jumped through the opening and called to her friend.

"Will, the scythe!"

An old scythe forged by demons from the southeast magically appeared in her waiting hand and she forced it down into the hard scab-like surface on the smooth creature. An unimaginable cry rang through her ears and though she endured it, she knew she could pass out very easily and quickly from this. The scab was cracked with the pressure from the scythe and a thick black ooze flowed slowly from the surface.

Buffy stopped to look at what this could mean, and carefully made her way to solid floor, rather than stand vulnerably on the beasts mid-riff.

Before she could reach it though, the floor and the beast started shaking and as she looked around, she saw the scab she had hacked at come closer and closer towards where she stood, and before she knew it, she was falling again. It was hard to tell though, as the ceiling and her surroundings fell with her. She used what little momentum she had to push off from the surface she was adhered to and grab hold of something moving slower to the ground. As she found a pillar that was slowly crumbling as it tumbled and collided with other falling objects, she decided to grab this and ride it to the nearest exit.

Once she had straddled it, it straightened and sped up considerably towards the ground. She saw what she was looking for though, as a part of the wall crumbled and left an opening wide enough for her to leap through, onto what she hoped was soft grass and demon debris.

She made her head long leap, attempting to spiral through the gap, before she realized her ankle was caught and she wasn't going to make it. She looked back to see what it was snagged on and saw Faiths bruised smiling face, and then her hand holding her right foot.

As Buffy wrestled against Faith and turned around she saw a sharp ledge cut off the space she was trying to jump into.

Great, she friggin saves my life, and outdoes me in love-life jokes. I will truly never hear the end of this.

After what seemed like forever, they finally hit the floor, hard!

Luckily they were both ok, and were able to walk away from the demolition site.

As they looked for their friends, they turned back to the scene that they had created.

Buffy shook her head, "This was a bad one, its gonna take 'em at least 2 years to get this one up again"

Faith looked towards Buffy and added, "Just think, the next time you jump off that thing, I might not be there to save ya, B."

"I'll take my chances, I doubt I'll have a good reason to jump from that height, ever again."

"Buffy, it's dawn."

Faith was right, sunlight peeked from behind a far-off mountain and flooded the street in its golden glow.

As Buffy continued, she absent-mindedly kicked something out of her way. It rolled into the sun and lit up, blinding a nearby truck driver and sending him crashing into a tree.

"What on Earth is going on now" A nerve–shot Giles said, snapping at Buffy. "And where have you two been, I'm at my wits end trying to figure this out."

"I'm not sure, I think I kicked a disco ball or something, except it didn't feel like a disco ball, now that I think about it."

Giles looked for the brightly lit object and cursed silently to himself. "This is not right, sunlight doesn't burn it, it compliments the monster, makes it irresistible, I must assume."

Buffy was about to ask what Giles was babbling about and then noticed her friends sitting strangely still over by the street. They had something tied up and surrounded.

Something with stakes protruding skin in what should be fatal areas, something without a head.

A/N: Enter twi-vamps. Hope you guys are enjoying, please review if you have any feedback :)


	3. Bound Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kind of supervamp has just decimated the Scoobies. How do they recover, what does he want?

Disclaimer –SM's and JW's characters, not mine!

Chapter 3 –Bound Beast

Buffy POV (BuPOV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Xander was unconscious, with Willow keeping watch over him and checking his vitals as best she could. He was sickly pale and bleeding from the wrist. The only times she wasn't keeping watch of him, she was looking at the decapitated body roughly tied up against a broken park bench.

I didn't know what to do first, check on my friend or examine what could very well have been a dead innocent, dismembered and tortured by my friends, my team.

Giles was an absolute mess, talking feverishly to no one in particular, and moving between the body and what was now apparent as a humanoid head sitting under a tree 50 odd meters away.

I honestly just wanted to take a long rest, but my slayer instincts took over and I walked over to the head. After checking it over I realized that it was both monstrous and beautiful at the same time.

"Giles, is it a demon?" I asked forcefully.

"No, demons bleed, especially from the neck. Clearly, this rules out the possibility that it was a human also."

"Great, that takes care of my next question. Kendra, what do you make of it?"

"I have never seen anything like this, boss. What do you make of the head?" Kendra asked, circling the disfigured body.

"It's amazing, it seems to be dead, but its glistens in the sun, like glass being reflected, or"

"Diamonds," the head said, interrupting me and freezing everyone else in place.

I too was frozen on the spot, but not in shock or horror, it would be better described as morbid curiosity.

"What the fuck are you?" I said slowly, drawing out every word, trying to hide my nerves and fascination.

"What do you think I am?" it replied, just as slowly."No need for harsh language, we're all civilized people here, well mostly."

I knew he wasn't referring to himself, but had to think for a second as to who he was talking about.

He whispered so that only I could here. "The one you call Faith, she has had quite a displeasing past, hasn't she? She appears to desire…everything this world has to offer."

"Is she who you're here for," I demanded. "Cause I don't sell out my friends."

"Fair enough then, that is not why I'm here, I just wished to explain my assessment of this situation. If you could be so kind as to return my head to the rest of my body, which luckily for you is not in any pain right now, I will explain everything to you and your motley crew here."

His voice was seductive, almost hypnotic. I picked up his head gently. He seemed to enjoy it somewhat. I took a moment to look into his eyes, to see if there was a story there, a clue as to his identity even. Instead I saw a honey brown iris, with a scarlet ring outside of it, his brown hair was close to shoulder length, but it shimmered much like his face was now. It no longer blinded me, instead it made me self conscious about my own face, if there was a reflection in it, I was sure it would reflect a disfigured face. After what seemed like an eternity I snapped out of it and placed his head on his rigid torso which was also close to being hit by sunlight.

"Where's Angel?" I asked.

Giles replied, "After Kendra dealt with his attacker, he had to go back to the mausoleum, sunrise was fast approaching and he saw the destruction of the beast before he hit the sewer."

Giles stopped there as he was too busy watching what was happening with their mysterious hostage. The head was reacting very strangely to where it was placed. Bubbles of red and gold popped occasionally as his head slowly bonded back to the original join. Soon muscle-like strands were drawing in a zigzag pattern across the join before changing colour and texture to a marble-like substance, and as the sun rose ever-slowly, glistened from marble to diamond, in a way that dared people everywhere to turn and watch this magnificent event.

"Astonishing, it really is, why don't I know what you are?" Giles mused as he crept up to the bound beast.

I had to physically force myself not to watch as I switched my attention to Xander and Willow.

Willow was watching, astounded and concerned, her face telling a thousand stories all at once. I tried my best to snap her out of it for a second.

"Will, is he alive? What happened?"

"Spike…came…with Drusilla, he brought reinforcements. But…he…only wanted Xander."

"Willow, please, focus, I know you're tired, thanks for the scythe, I wouldn't be here right.."

"Don't mention it", she said, interrupting me as she rose to make her way over to the newly restored creature.

"WILLOW!" I shouted, probably too loud, but hopefully effective.

"I'll be one second, Buffy, I promise."

Faith took her place next to me and assessed Xander herself.

"It looks as if Spike brought a party, and we lost a good man to him." Faith said, with sincerity thick in her voice.

"We haven't lost him yet, Willow looked like she was checking his vitals before."I replied.

"That's not the case now though, everyone's gone gaga over Mr. Ra-ra there. Perhaps I should talk to this guy, see what he can tell me." Faith suggested.

"No! No Faith, that's fine, I think I was close to developing a rapport with him…it" I replied, this monster had less tact than Cordelia and Faith put together. I wanted to see what he had to say before Faith let loose on him.

"What's your name?" I asked, walking over to the bench.

"I am Tagre, but you could call me Tag, it's the Western equivalent I suppose." He replied wistfully.

"Thanks Tag, you said you could explain what's just happened tonight?"

Tag nodded, much to everyone's horror and wonder.

"How about we start with what you are, your species, descendancy, dimension, yada yada yada."

"Oh Buffy, this is quite simple, I am a vampire." He said with his now radiant smile. He was clearly very proud of this fact.

"That doesn't really fit the bill though, Tag. You've gone through quite a lot for your average run of the mill vampires, hell you've taken it worse than The Master, and you're still here to tell the tale."

"Without even a scratch," Kendra interjected. "Tell me, Tagre, what kind of vampire can withstand a beheading, and a stake to the heart?"

"Quite simply, one without a heart and a head, I would imagine. That would make me ethereal though, and I am no God. I am a true vampire, not a half breed as the ones that slayers have dealt with over the past millennia. I believe only one true vampire has taken on a slayer and lives to tell the tale, albeit in great regret.

"I'm sorry, half breeds? As far as I'm concerned, all vampires are half breeds." I paused to assess his reaction to this, he remained calm and curious as to how I would proceed. I decided to tell the tale I had been told. "Long ago, a demon spared the life of a human, but only to mix their blood. This created a change in the human, a half-demon, half-human monster. It thirsted for blood of humans only, and sought comfort in companionship by turning other humans into their kind, by mixing their blood again. Please Tag, explain your origins on this world."

"We don't know of our origin, however we differ greatly in nature to the vampires that you describe. We can withstand greater amounts of damage, as our skin is as hard as granite, and equally impenetrable, we can suffer internal damage also and a thrust of wood into our hearts would not cause us much burden. Any limbs we lose, we can reattach, as I demonstrated earlier. Sunlight causes us to shimmer and glow, like a million diamonds in a clear sea. Only fire can burn us, and it is also our only undoing. This makes me wonder, Kendra?"

Kendra stopped her pacing and focused on his radiant glow, managing to see past it somehow. "Yes, Tagre?"

"How were you able to drive that wood through my skin? I could feel it, the heat of the friction through my skin, the piercing blow of it. My skin is not usually weak like this, and if it had been broken, it would heal and force the foreign object out within seconds."

"I have to admit, it was not easy. I first decapitated you, which was interesting to say da least. I expected dust, and dere was no dust. I was not in shock however, and your reactions did not surprise me in da least. I assumed you were a demon and as such decided to secure you, using some rope and barbed wire I found in the van. Surely, you were aware of dis, you could sense it? Feel it?"

"I'm afraid not, Kendra. When my head was separated from my body, it was as if I was experiencing sensory deprivation. It has happened before, when I was with a strong coven who were able to reassemble my body in such a fashion. It is frightening and mostly unpleasant. You truly feel dead. Anyway, please continue."

Kendra was now in awe of this. This creature was not angry after what his body had endured, he was simply relieved to be in the know. This took her off guard, and then she seemed to notice his face, as if she was blind to it before, in denial that this monster was not what he seemed. I could see what Faith meant when she said everyone was going gaga over him. Even I had to compose myself. At least Angel isn't here.

He glanced toward me with a wry smile, and then looked away as if to prompt Kendra to continue her story.

"Right, right! Now, I tried to use an ordinary stake at first, as stakes usually kill most demons, and hearts are generally in the same vicinity from species to species. However, your exterior was impossible to crack. We have some customized weapons for most situations, so I went back to the van to see what I could find. A crossbow seemed too weak, although accurate from a long distance. It wouldn't break your skin, Tag. I then thought of attacking your chest with an axe, which seemed effective at first, but by the time I had launched the stake through da incision I'd made, it had closed up, and expelled da axe. Tankfully it only expelled it a short distance and didn't hurt any bystanders. Den Giles had an idea."

As if prompted to carry on this relay, Giles spoke up now. "It was ingenious, if not crude, if I do say so myself. Kendra attacked the chest once again with the axe, and Willow held it open using magic. To be sure it would not be expelled, we had to make sure that it pierced through both sides of the body, front and back. Although it seemed like overkill, we thought the most effective way was to chain a fiberglass coated wooden stake to the front of the van, and then literally drive it into you. This was assuming that your body would break down the fiberglass particles and react to wood spearing you through your heart. Of course, it didn't work, but it stayed in there fairly well. Are you able to take it out yourself?"

"I'm sure I can manage, Giles. As I understand, you're their watcher?" Tagre asked.

"In a sense I am. As there is an unprecedented situation here, watchers have been made obsolete and my three slayers have formed a team with local friends who have various benefits they can contribute to the cause.

"What do you mean, unprecedented situation, Giles?

"Please, call me Rupert."

I shot Giles a scathing glance.

"Rupert Giles, that is, call me Rupert Giles, or just Giles for short." He reiterated. "Basically, there should only be one slayer alive at any given time. When the current slayer has passed on, the new slayer is called, and claims her birthright. However, Buffy has been brought back from the dead, as has Kendra. Because of this, we have a veritable dream team of slayers, who help protect the town from vampires and other various demons. Needless to say, I can't watch all three of these girls at once."

"Yeah, that might be a bit too hot for him, Tag." Faith said, ambling over from Xander, who seemed to be recovering, now sitting upright with his head cradled in his chest. "Three girls might even be too much for me to watch."

"You'll have to excuse Faith, she must have misheard and thought we were talking about precedented occasions for her…from this week." I said, rudely, intentionally.

Suddenly, Willow was mind-lecturing me again.

Ouch, Buffy, you're really giving it to her tonight

Yeah, well she dissed me and Angel. And you know damn well that she deserves the attention. Fuck, she's begging for it.

She disappeared and walked over to Xander, who was now shaking his head.

"Why would you tell us how to destroy you Tagre?" Giles asked. "If nothing else, you could see that we had no idea what to do with you."

"I tell you this, as I request that you spare my life. I will not beg, and I will understand if you do choose to kill me. The reason I'm telling you this just happens to be the reason that I'm here.

Xander and Willow rejoined the group, after Tagre had waited for him to collect himself somewhat.

"I have travelled here from Forks in Washington, a very troublesome city, which has experienced its own hell over the last decade. It is now akin to your LA. In this forsaken place, true vampires run the show, with the townspeople oblivious to the constant danger. There are some disappearances from time to time. However, these are victims of wild, crazed vampires that travel through the area. These vampires are judged and executed almost instantaneously by a family of these vampires. The vampire family prefers to feast on the local wildlife, by which I mean deer, mountain lions, bears and such. There is an abundant supply of fauna in the area, and they are never known for what they are. I personally prefer to eat human, despite the risk involved. It's slightly more tart and increases your strength more than 10 times what it would if you ate a mountain lion for instance.

"This family is good and honest, having formed a bond lasting over 100 years in some cases. Unfortunately, it would seem that one of the vampire sisters has become corrupt with power, and has been letting wild vampires in before notifying the rest of the family, at which point, it's obviously too late to prevent a murder. As well as this, your inferior mixed-demons have also discovered this town of late and have successfully infiltrated and turned a small group of teenagers into their kind. They now run an underground crime racket, well under the radar of the overseeing vampire family. They deal with crooked cops, local pimps and prostitutes who now do not know of another way of life."

"This sickens me to my core, and I plead with you to meet with this family and organize a treaty to eradicate this unwanted population."

"I also beg you to destroy the one they call Alice."

A/N – I really wanted to make this more concise and fit some extra stuff into this chapter, but it seems that this chapter wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed, and please review it; I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts so far.

krueger84


End file.
